


Changed

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [91]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Child Abuse, Chris Argent & Sheriff Stilinski Friendship - Freeform, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Trans Character, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people asked John Stilinski about Stiles mother he never knew what to tell them about Claudia, which was strange considering how he’d been her for far too many years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 15minutes is back, sorry about that to the honeybuns that hate my stories but to those who like my odd little scribblings I can only say I hope you will like this one two. Now, my friend Zigzag-that-zigzags asked for a fic where the Sheriff is the one who’s given birth to Stiles, and this is what happened although she was surprised by the twist simply because she was expecting it to mpreg…. ooops.   
> Now I know this is damn confusing but and I suck at explaining things but here’s me trying it, so at the beginning the Sheriff is still Claudia but he sees himself already as a he and not a she, and he’s married to an abusive fuck but then when Claudia leaves she starts to change into John Stilinski who becomes Sheriff Stilinski, so at the beginning he already sees himself as a he and not as she as Piotr and Stiles’ sees him as.

 

He was done. He was so completely done with being Piotr’s personal punching bag. He was so done with being continuously reminded that he’d been born with the wrong body, he was done with that body being used for Piotr’s needs and being used against his will day in and day out. He was so completely done with being Claudia Zawisza. He was so done being forced into yet another pregnancy simply because Piotr and both their families believed that forcing him to endure another birth would help ground Claudia into being a woman, but everything that he was made to endure in the hands of his husband and family only strengthened his belief that he was born in the wrong body.

 

Above all he was done with watching Piotr grow more violent and sadistic not only towards _him_ but also their son who was in Piotr’s opinion _not right_ because Przemko was sensitive and full of energy, if the violence had only been directed at him then he could handle it but when Piotr turned on Przemko he knew it was time to prepare to leave. **** However before he could leave he had to gather a little nest egg for him and Przemko, he’d bid his time taken the beatings and prayed each time Piotr violated him that he wouldn’t experience yet another pregnancy, but after what had happened to him and his little boy that night there was nothing that could convince him to stay another night with Piotr. 

 

He knows as he gets out of bed his body sore and bleeding, that what he’s about to do is illegal but considering how there were still judges and juries who viewed people like him as nothing more than crazy or confused there was no other way for him to ensure that he didn’t lose Przemko to Piotr, he pulls on a shirt and a pair of sweats hissing in pain with every movement he made before moving towards his little boy who sat facing the wall hands tied to the radiator; Piotr had beat their son and tied him up so that even if the little boy wanted to cover his eyes and ears he couldn’t, and now after the whole ordeal and Piotr leaving little Przemko staring forward with an empty gaze and biting his lip to the point that his little teeth had gone through his lower-lip and still he continued to gnaw at the ruined lip. 

 

Slowly he moves towards his son who’d made the mistake earlier in the evening of trying to stop Piotr from beating on his mother, in the end all the little boy got for his trouble was the belt and being tied to the radiator and forced to watch as his father raped his mother under the threat of Piotr slicing the throat of his mother if he stopped looking; and so being the good little boy Przemko was he’d watched it but he’d cried the entire time begging his father to stop, to please stop but Piotr didn’t stop if anything he’d become rougher. 

 

He’s terrified that what his son had seen would scar his little boy for life, as he kneeled in front of his son whom he’d carried for eight and a half months in his disgustingly female body he prays that his son wouldn’t get trapped in this unresponsive state. 

 

`Kochanie? ´ **** He’s trying not to sound as **** hurt or as broken as he feels, he’s hoping he’s not bleeding as badly as he thinks he is between his legs where his still feminine sex sat.

 

Reaching out to untie his baby who’d been tied to the radiator he attempts to reach through whatever wall his son had created around him, this wasn’t the first time Piotr’s actions had their son sitting frozen in place a blank expression on his young face eyes wide and unseeing but the previous times the little boy had sat with his thumb in his mouth but without his thumb in his mouth Przemko had worried his lower lip into a bloodied mess. His son just sits and stares forward, not even seeing him untying those little hands that had from birth clung to him, seeing his baby like this is almost enough to cause him to cry once more but there’s no time for such things as they need to leave before Piotr comes back. ****

 

From the look of Przemko’s little hands he knew that Piotr had tied their son far too tightly disturbing the blood circulation, `Kochanie, please talk to mama.´ he begs using that term that branded him as a female, but although he hated using that term on himself although he’d never held it against his son when he’d called him mama because that was what he looked like, he would use any means with which to reach his son who continued to gnaw at his already bloodied and broken lip but Przemko remained unresponsive wearing a blank expression on his bruised and swollen face.

 

Przemko didn’t move, didn’t speak, he just sat there beautiful brown eyes empty. 

 

`It’s going to be okay, I promise you.´ he tells the little boy who is rigid and trembling, this state his son is in makes it impossible for them to stay under the same roof or city or state as Piotr, `We’re leaving, alright? We’re going to go far-far-away from here.´ and with that he begins to limp out of the bedroom and down the hall and into the living room, **** `We’re going to be fine. I’m never letting him do this to us ever again, okay? I promise you baby, I swear to God.´ ****

 

It hurts to carry his two year old but Przemko is in no shape to move on his own and so he has no choice, slowly he hobbles over to the kitchen sink and with a his and a groan he grabs the packed bag underneath the sink, kissing the cold cheek of his son who is bleeding all over his shoulder. Carrying the small bag and son he leaves the house and Claudia Zawisza behind, he limps his way a couple of streets down hiding every time a car comes driving up or down the street just in case it’s Piotr, his heart is racing with fear and desperation he knows if he’s caught trying to leave there would be hell to pay. 

 

He could honestly cry when he sees the red Fiat still parked where he’d left it a few days ago, he’s even more thrilled when he finds the keys still underneath the rock on the curb, `Almost there kochanie,´ he tells his son feeling a little bit of hope seeping into his heart as he unlocks the car, the sensation grows as he places his son into his car seat and straps him in before grabbing the prepaid cellphone he’d bought only yesterday he knows who to call, who to ask for help; he has only one person left in the world he knows will help him and Przemko without ever giving Piotr or the law a clue where he and his son are, he types in the number feeling his heart begin to race even faster he’s going to leave his husband tonight and it’s both exciting and terrifying. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He's been careful so very careful as failure was not an option. This was His last bid for freedom. This was His only chance to escape being Claudia, not only that but this was His last and only chance escaping an abusive husband who had a taste for sadism.

He knew that if He failed to successfully escape their so-called family it wouldn’t just be His life ruined, no His failure would also be the undoing of His son who still sat quietly in the backseat of the little car. Looking over at His son, His beautiful little boy, seeing those innocent wide eyes that may share the color of the man that had abused both of them but which lacked the cold hard viciousness that could be seen in the eyes of the man who’d forced the small boy into creation. It hurt like nothing else ever could having to see His beautiful child so broken and lost in only god knew what thoughts that were racing inside his little mind.  
  
One need not be a wise man to know that one way or another Piotr would destroy their son who was far too sweet natured for the likes of the Zawisza’s and the Mikolajczak.  
  
He had been driving for hours changing cars once, the amount of fuel in the first car had barely been enough to get them to the second car but still they had made it. He and Chris had planned it all carefully, so very carefully and yet He was terrified throughout the drive, feared that He might get caught switching cars or stopped on the road. He remained fearful and anxious even as they reached the long ago abandoned farm one which He hoped was the right one, if it wasn’t then He would be in grave danger. The sun was already high above the trees when the car came to its final stop, the fuel wasted away to fumes, carefully He got out of the car the seat stained with blood He continued to bleed from vicious assault.

The sight of blood that refused to stop leaking out of his terribly abused sex had him bent over and vomiting, the painful throbbing and the nauseating dampness between His legs increased the sickening sensation within his belly. Of course He knew from past experience that He would continue to bleed and feel sore for a few days since Piotr hadn’t just raped him once and quickly like he normally did, no last night had been unusually vicious.

He wants to kill him, he wants to kill his so-called husband, and although He knows it is a terrible thought a part of him wishes as He stands back-up straight and begins to limp around the car hissing and groaning with pain, that He could have the power to see to it that Piotr was violated the same way He’d been for years. He wanted that bastard to feel the agony, the humiliation, the fear and anger as well as self-loathing He’d felt every time his legs were forced open or his body was bent down face pressed against an unyielding surface, He wanted Piotr to experience the agony of having your throat fucked. Hell he wanted both sides of their family the Zawisza’s and the Mikolajczak’s experience what He’d been forced to suffer through.

He feels incredibly exposed where he stood next to the rust-bucket that was now empty of fuel and completely dead, He had to take a minute before checking on His son since it would not do to expose His baby boy to the bitter rage that had to be oozing out of him like the wickedness of Piotr did.

Standing there waiting for either salvation or doom there was nothing but time for Him to think about the past and hope for a better future, of course Chris had said it didn’t matter that the plan had been altered as long as He and Przemko were alright and yet He worried; after all if this went horrible wrong and His miserable and cruel excuse of a husband or family found them there was a great chance He would never see His son again, and if He did it would be on Piotr’s terms after all they’d taken him once before, and it took five months before He was reunited with His son a son who was quieter and less like the child He’d ran off with. Piotr always threatened Him with taking Przemko to his parent’s house. Piotr had even threatened to have their son shipped to family in Poland if He didn’t start behaving.

He could not lose His precious little boy, not to a single member of their family since what their family called discipline and punishment He called torture, and so if push came to shove He would rather kill His own son than hand His baby back to a single member of their family the thought was sickening, but seeing His son sucking on his bloodied thumb but at least the little boy was no longer pulling out the hairs on his little head He just couldn’t allow His son to end-up back with them; after the Zawisza’s had made it clear they would take His baby with them to Poland in order to ensure He didn’t soil their darling Piotr’s son there was nothing else He would be able to do to save His son than killing him, breaking his poor neck or grabbing the nearest rock and just beat the fragile skull in.

The sound of a car approaching has His stomach in knots and he moves quickly to grab His baby who was the only good thing that had come out of being born a woman and being tied the Zawisza family, He simply hoped He’d made a move to leave the man sooner before they’d damaged the child to this point where Przemko did not speak or bringing His tiny and now somewhat bloodied thumb out of his little mouth; it frankly made Him cry to see His beautiful son so lost inside his mind where perhaps the horrors of last night continued to play.

He stood there tears running down His face as he kissed the cold cheeks of His baby boy while watching the car emerge from behind the trees, if it wasn’t Chris or a person who knew what to say to ensure Him they were sent by Chris then He would try and run even with His son in His aching arms, He would try and run because He could not lose His son again not even for a day or a month it had shattered Him the last time He was denied his son; he’d gone back to being Claudia worn dresses and make-up and spread her legs to please his husband, He’d endured beatings and humiliations such as having to stand naked in front of a mirror for hours while Claudia’s father-in-law shouted at Him that He was a woman going as far as grabbing at Claudia’s breasts and sex until it hurt, Claudia was made to stand there until she wet herself and finally fainted proving she was just a weak woman who needed a strong and capable man to steer her right in life. Claudia suffered through it all until finally everyone believed Claudia was cured from her madness, until everyone believed Claudia could be trusted to raise Piotr’s son.

He’d survived it all once but He knew He wouldn’t be able to do it again, and He was sure without a shadow of a doubt that He wouldn’t be granted a second chance to earn back His son if the Zawisza’s managed to get Przemko into their dirty sadistic hands, and so He would try and run for the river into which He would jump with His son in His arms because He couldn’t lose His son to monsters that would perhaps not physically kill His son but they would kill him none the less. They would destroy all that He loved about his son, they would create another Piotr and if they failed they might just beat Przemko to death.

With a panicky heart He watches as the SUV comes to a stop a few feet from Him and His baby who was back to chewing on his already bleeding thumb forcing Him to force the finger out of the tiny mouth but without a thumb in his mouth the little boy started to chew on his lower lip, seeing His son like this was pretty much killing Him and although He doesn’t want to kill His darling boy he would if familiar faces got out of the car with tinted windows. He needs to save the little boy from a life worse than death, He knows he must after all Piotr had beat their son for the smallest of things such as liking the Disney movie The Little Mermaid and finding no interest in cars or sports, and it wasn’t just Piotr who thought Przemko wasn’t a proper boy because he cried when the family dog died and when people were yelling, even his babcia thought the little boy needed at least one good beating a day to make him into a strong man and everyone thought Claudia shouldn’t hold her son as often and much as she did, they blamed her for the so-called weak nature of Przemko. Everyone thought breaking Przemkos good natured was the way to raise him that just wasn’t something He could allow to happen.  
As the driver begins to step out of the car the frightened man born as a woman clung to His son just a little bit harder while preparing His aching body for a possible run that would regardless of reaching the river or not end with Him no longer being a mother.

The second He recognizes the face of the man that slips so gracefully out of the large dark vehicle there’s a loud sob that escapes from Him because it’s not the face of a person who would harm Him and separate Him from His baby, He starts to openly cry even though it seems to further upset His beautiful little boy who begins to tremble in his arms and shoves his entire fist into his mouth perhaps to silence the loud frightened whines and whimpers that begin to escape him.

Suddenly He’s absolutely exhausted and week in the knees, which is far too dramatic for His pride but still He knows there’s nothing He can do about it, but thankfully Chris is there to catch Him, and since what feels like forever being held by another man doesn’t hurt Him and doesn’t cause Him to feel an overwhelming sense of dread.

`Come on Claud, ´ Chris says after a couple of minutes of just allowing Him to cry, `We need to get going. You and squirt here need to be checked on.´

`No. Not safe.´ is all He says but still He doesn’t fight it when Chris starts to usher Him and His towards the dark colored vehicle.

`I need you to trust me Claud,´ Chris says voice firm, `I promise you she’s not going to betray us no matter what, and if she does well you and Squirt will already be far from that bastards reach.´

`I can’t risk it, I can’t,´ He insists but Chris glares him down and says firmly, `I will put a bullet through his head before I ever allow him to touch you or Squirt here – I promised you didn’t I that I wouldn’t allow them to take him ever again.´ He nods because Chris had promised Him this, sworn it and Chris had never broken a single promise to Him even when He’d done it more than once, `Stage two needs you and your baby to be in good health and so we need to get you two checked, alright?´

He gives Chris’ words some thought before strapping in His son in Allison’s car seat, and He slips inside the car right next to His little boy and as Chris closes the door behind them He begins to softly reassure both Himself as well as His son that they were safe but still He jumps when Chris opens and closes the car door and slips inside the vehicle.

`Here we go.´ Chris breathes out before turning the key that causes the car to hum into life, and although He still fears the future and what might happen there is a sudden small bloom of hope within His trembling heart for never before had he got this far from the Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend who is at the moment called Resigned-Resilience asked for a chapter to this fic where we get another glimpse into the horrors of Claudia Stilinski’s life, but also get a taste of Chris’ determination to make sure his friend and Her/His son are safe and remain safe.

The clinic was small but well stocked, and He knew immediately this was a place paid for entirely by the Hunters, and was there for the perfect place for Chris to bring Him and His Son since no one would dare break the code of silence unless you wanted to lose your employers trust. Both He and Przemko had x-rays done, a procedure Chris had insisted upon even if Przemko didn’t seem like he had any broken bones, and He might’ve just cried uncontrollably for several minutes while rocking back and forth while holding His still unresponsive baby close after it became clear when that Piotr had cracked with his violence a couple of the little ribs inside the visibly bruised body, and not only that he’d managed to fracture Przemko’s right clavicle and there was what the woman with greying hair called an incomplete facture to the ulna none of the injuries needed surgical treatment but that fact did very little ease the guilt He felt; He’d failed to protect His son, He’d failed to protect His baby and now he was so terribly and horribly hurt.  
  
Chris looked absolutely murderous as he looked at the images of broken bones, and as they sedated Przemko as he started trashing when it was time to try and help the bones in their healing process Chris growled out, `You can never ever let that man near him again, Claud, do you hear me? I fucking love you man, but I will hide this kid if you even consider going back to those people.´

Once Przemko had his cast and sling Chris took the little boy into his arms while He was finally treated, the hunter left the room when it came to the most intimate of exams, the look of grief and pain and anger in Chris’ eyes as he glanced over at Him as he laid there on the examination table legs prompt up and wide was both comforting and humiliating. Unlike His son He’d been spared from broken bones just a couple of dislocated fingers, and a need for stiches and the morning after pill which He now considered the best creation ever made by man.

It didn’t seem right to Him that He’d walked away with so little in the form of injuries while Przemko had so many. Then again the best way of hurting Him was to hurt His little boy.

Chris paid the doctor who stopped Him just before He and His son stepped out of the clinic, with eyes full of sympathy but with a voice hard and full of warning, the words of warning would stay with him forever as hearing someone else tell Him how the fact that His husband could do so much damage to their son with so little effort was a sign that it wouldn’t take much to push the man to kill Przemko, and that was a fact He’d grown frightfully aware of after the amount of damaged Piotr had done was shown through x-rays; but not only had there been the fresh cracks and breaks to show Piotr’s violent nature but old-healed ones that were shown faintly in the shocking images, the guilt He felt for not being aware that there had been times in the past when Piotr or perhaps someone else in their family had managed to crack Przemko’s ribs and arm was worse than the abuse He’d suffered through.

Chris doesn’t speak not until an hour later after they’d stopped for gas and snacks, their back on the road quickly enough as Chris seemed hell bent on getting Him and His son to safety. And while the hunter drives He attempts to get His baby boy to eat at least a little of the sandwich Chris had bought them, the hunter had been careful to keep Him and Przemko out of sight not even daring to buy too many snacks from the gas station they’d stopped at, but although the medication to ease the discomfort in both of them Przemko just wasn’t eating or drinking not even accepting the candy or the sugary drink offered.

`Please baby, just take one bite – just one for mama, ´ He begged against the slightly clammy temple of his son.

`Claude? Should I call another Medic? ´ Chris asks glancing at them, `There’s one in the next town, he’s a retired army doctor but he knows his stuff.´

`I – I don’t know.´ He croaks but as He looks at His baby He decides that He’d rather not risk the health of His baby any further and so He says, `Yes, yes please Chris. He’s so pale and cold.´ The SUV starts to speed down the highway a bit faster while Chris makes the call, and hearing Chris sound so worry does nothing to ease His own worries, after all there was no point in a new life or freedom if He lost his son.

By the time they reach a nice looking cabin by a great lake He’s close to hysteria since His baby has started to struggle with breathing, and He fears death will come to call that night even though they’d come this far during their chase for freedom. Chris is out of the car in a flash, grabbing His son and rushing inside the cabin, words like shock is thrown in haste out into the open while He struggles to follow the hunter and the aging man down into what would’ve been a basement but which looked like a very well equipped emergency room. He stand uselessly in the doorway and watches as a stranger orders Chris around and the hunter obeys grabbing things from well-marked cabinets, a small oxygen mask is placed over His little boys nose and mouth and intravenous fluids soon follow, it’s a difficult thing to stand there watching as His tiny boy is poked and prodded made even harder when the words “possible internal hemorrhage” are said. It’s an intense twenty minutes when the old man with greying beard and a thick head of white hair works checks for any small bleed within Przemko’s small body with the same device that had allowed him to be seen before being born, but in the end no bleeding could be found and the small body was quickly wrapped up in blankets.

And He, well He breaks down sobbing as the old man tells Him that His son should be fine but that He’d like them to stay over for a few nights just to make sure Przemko doesn’t take a turn for the worse. Both He and Chris agree to stay, and neither one leaves Przemko’s side even after the old man offers a room upstairs for them to use, instead they chose to sit with the little boy who had gone unconscious after the first of many needles had pricked his skin.

`I could’ve lost him, couldn’t I?´ He asks as the room falls silent and the old man wishes them goodnight after checking on Przemko one last time before retiring for the night, ` if I hadn’t taken the chance to run, he – he might’ve died.´

`You don’t know that,´ Chris says while playing with his own wedding ban, `You would’ve taken him to the hospital.´ and yes He would’ve if Piotr wouldn’t stop Him and he says as much which causes Chris to look at him like he was seeing a three-headed alien, `There’s been times – times when I’ve been close to taking Przemko to the hospital be it for a chest infection or because he’s had a nasty fall,´ and it’s not a pleasant feeling voicing out the dirty laundry like this but at the same time he needs to make sure Chris understands why He needs him to be strong for the both of them, He needs Chris to make sure that even if in a few weeks He gets caught that no matter what happens Chris makes sure Przemko doesn’t go back to Piotr, `He’d lock me in the trunk, the large smelly trunk at the foot of the bed, keep me there until I got the message or Przemko was well again.´

`Jesus, Claud.´ Chris breathes out like the last breath of a dying man.

`He would’ve done that to me, if I’d stayed, locked me in there even if Przemko lost consciousness – he’s done it before – and my son would’ve died while I lay there trapped in that damn box.´ and now He’s crying and holding on tightly to the small hand in his own larger shakier one, `I could’ve lost him Chris – I can’t lose him.´

Chris is out of his chair and over at his side in a heartbeat, hugging Him tightly while promising he would make sure that Piotr would never see his son again.

~*~*~*~

Chris walks out to the lake, the water is calm and the sky is slowly gaining a tint of pink and gold, a few stubborn stars cling to the sky refusing to go out without a fight. It’s peaceful, exactly what he needs after everything he’s seen and learned, he’s glad Claude has finally found it in Him to leave that sick son of a bitch Piotr but Chris gathers leaving Piotr was the easy part of Claude’s journey to become John Stilinski.

Keeping both Claude and His son hidden would be a challenge. Separating Claude from His son would be an even greater challenge even if Claude claimed He could do it, but Chris had his doubts after all every time he left for a hunt or work he struggled to do so if Allison started crying for him to stay, and Chris wasn’t leaving her with strangers as Claude would be doing.

In a few days he would have to separate a frightened little boy from his mother in the name of keeping both mother and son safe, the world had gone mad it seemed, or perhaps it had always been mad.

Chris scrolls down a list of names making false calls here and there before finally landing on the very people he was to call; it doesn’t take long before a familiar voice is heard from the other end of the line.

`Why Christopher, how lovely it is to hear from you at this hour – I dare say sleep is a waste of time, yes? ´

`Cut the crap Peter, ´ Chris growls into the phone, `Things have changed.´

`What happened? ´ Peter asks immediately the jester in him stepping back.

`Bastard raped his wife in front of his kid, Claudia had to take of sooner than planned.´ he hears Peter curse on the other end, he also thinks he hears Peter leaving one room and then taking of running.

`How are they? ´ Peter asks before the sound of knocking reaches Chris’ ear.

`He broke some of the kids bones Peter, he’s been breaking bones for a while.´ he hears Peter curse and slip inside a room calling out to his sister and Alpha, it was time to get the ball rolling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and I know this is super short but I struggled with getting my brain to work with me on this one, sorry. But the idea is that Papa Stilinski reaches out to either Chris Argent or Deucalion who is a friend from college, not sure which then again why not Mr. Whittemore? Anyway so papa Stilinski goes through the sex-change and moves to Beacon Hills with his son… from here I have too many ideas…. I seriously hate my brain. Like there’s this idea of maybe the Sheriff starting to date someone and Stiles is absolutely terrified of this new man in his dad’s life because all he can think is this is going to turn as bad as with Piotr even if this other man would never do anything to harm him or papa Stilinski.


End file.
